Light of the JOURNEY
by loseyourself99
Summary: Randy Orton takes in the kids of his girlfriend when he finds out she dies in a car accident. Can Randy raise six kids with the help of Taker or will the kids be doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I'm back again sorry but sometimes I lie new story Enjoy.**

I sighed I was not happy what in the world did Vince want at 3:30 in the morning. I walked into his office and saw six kids with him. I was worried but then I saw it I saw Jessica in those kids. "Vince what's going on here" I asked him. "Randy I'm glad you could join us these are Jessica Bowie's. I looked around no way all these kids could be mine. "Don't worry there not all yours only these two are" he said pointing to a little boy and a little girl who looked to be twins. "Jessica passed away in a car accident last night and I thought I would at least give you a chance to claim yours." He told me "I'll take them all" Vince and all the kids looked up shocked I looked at them" Yes I'm taking you all get your jackets." I told them. As we were about to walk out the door Vince called out to me "Good luck Randy" I smiled at him and walked away.

We were our way to a friend of mines house when one of the kids tugged on my pants I stopped and looked down at her. "Where are we going" she asked me in that sweet little voice of hers. I looked at her to Uncle Mark's house.

When we finally got to Mark's house I knocked on the door hoping he was there. To my surprise Marks son Gunner opened the door. Before I could say anything he screamed "Dad Randy's here" and walked away. Two minutes later Mark came to the door "I've been expecting you" I looked at him like he was crazy. He smirked "Vince said you might be on your way over here these the kids." I nodded we walked into his living room "Alright kids everyone but you sit down." Mark said pointing to the tallest one. "Go ahead tell us who you are, how old you are and what you like to do for fun."

"My name is Corey I'm seven and I like to play basketball." Mark smiled "Okay who's next." Another boy stood up.

"My name is Jamie I'm five and I like to ride my skateboard. I looked at him "Really are you good" he looked at me like I was crazy "I'm the best." Mark laughed and looked at his son who was standing in the corner "Maybe he could teach you how to ride."Gunner just scoffed and walked away again.

Then Randy's son and daughter got up as Gunner came back into the room I'm Taylor and this is my brother Tyler were four and we like to dance. Mark looked at his son again "Something else that they can teach you how to do. This time gunner went to his room followed by an unexpected visitor.

I'm Jason I'm three and I don't really do anything. We nodded he didn't seem like it. We looked around "Randy you lost a kid." I counted I was missing a kid. We all jumped when we heard Gunner scream and start laughing. "I think I know where she is." Mark told me I know where she is too we all headed upstairs to Gunners room.

When we got there we found the missing two year old. Lying on Gunner's stomach taking a nap. I laughed boy why were you screaming and laughing." He looked up because she crawled up on my stomach and started drooling on me by the way her name is Lucy. We nodded she was a very cute little girl. Alright we'll take her from you so you can go to sleep because I know how you hate to be bothered when you're sleeping." He shook his head no it's fine she can stay as long as she pleases." I smirked at the boy he was already getting attached to her. "Well gunner it's a really good thing that your starting to get attached because we're going to be staying here till I find a bigger place cause mine is only designed for one." Gunner smiled and Mark fell on the floor. We all just stared at him. "Sorry I always thought Gunner Couldn't smile I mean he's 15 and hates the world." Gunner shook his head "I do not hate the world I hate the stupid people in the world there's a difference."

I walked over and took Lucy from him "You can see her when the sun comes up she's exhausted and so are you." I said looking in the boys red eyes. He sighed and agreed he turned over on his bed we got ready to leave when he said "Close the door" Mark of course ignored him but I closed the door for him and turned out the light. Mark got all the kids situated in a room then gave me one then punched me "What was that for" he smirked "let's just say were even" he walked out and I thought even for what that's what's going to be haunting my dreams wondering why he hit me. I closed my eyes but didn't go to sleep I couldn't help but think about how far I am over my head with all these kids. I guess this is just a bridge I have to cross. All those kids each one a different mystery especially Lucy I mean I didn't think that any girls liked Gunner and I didn't think Gunner liked anyone at all I guess things change.

**All done for now if you want more send me a review as always. See ya byez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter hope you enjoy**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of children laughing when I got up I saw the kids laughing and running through the house. I was about to say something when I heard the door open "Kids breakfast" is what I heard Mark say. Then I looked down the hall and all the kids disappeared I walked past Gunner's room even he was up. I smirked the magic words for these kids all have something to do with food. I walked down the steps and saw all the kids in the dining room. I went over and sat down and looked at all the food "You went to McDonalds" he looked at me "Can you cook" I thought for moment and shook my head "Exactly my point."

I looked at Mark "I'm going to pick some stuff up for the kids can you take them to the park." He just sighed "The park is all the way across the street" I shook my head stop being so lazy and take the kids to the park" he looked up "Kids were going to the park. A few minutes pasted then we heard the sound of stomping coming down the stairs. I looked at Jamie he had Gunner's skateboard "Did he say you could use it" before he could answer "I don't let people use my stuff when I'm not around" I smiled of course he had Lucy with him. Then Gunner looked at Mark "Are we going" Mark just rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah let me grab my keys" he walked over to the stand and grabbed the keys off the stand and headed out the door with the kids following him.

**Gunner's P.O.V**

I don't have any idea how I got talked into playing hide and seek with little kids the thing that scared me was that I was actually having fun. Yeah that's right it scares me that I'm having fun playing with little kids. My dad was just sitting there with Jason watching Jamie on the skateboard to make sure he didn't get hurt. I hate to admit it but he was actually pretty good. Corey was playing a game of pick-up basketball with some kids he met, Tyler and Taylor were playing on the slide and I was still looking for Lucy. Then I suddenly felt something tug on my back and I looked over my shoulder to see Lucy there. "How long have you been there" she just laughed "Long time" I hung my head in defeat I let a little girl beat me.

Two hours later we left the park and got all the kids into a bath. After all there baths they were all sitting on the couch in the living room watching Tom and Jerry. I came over and grabbed Lucy who looked like she could care less about what was going on. I was about to head upstairs when my father stopped me. "Where are you taking her" he asked I just looked at him "Upstairs to my room to watch TV" he sighed "You can't watch Pimp My Ride with her" I sighed and headed up the stairs sadly that show wasn't even on today.

**Randy P.O.V**

I came back in the house with all the stuff I bought for the kids it was mostly toys. When the kids saw the bag they immediately ran over and started grabbing things. There were certain things that were in there that were specially bought. Like Jamie's skateboard and Jason's Spiderman toys. I took Corey outside to show him what I got him. When he got outside he was completely speechless I bought him a miniature basketball court so he wouldn't have to always go to the park to play. He hugged me and I walked back into the house to see what was left a teddy bear and a remote control monster truck I bought the monster truck for Gunner because he likes that kind of stuff. I carried the toys upstairs to Gunners room when I opened the door I saw them watching SpongeBob is hook my head. "I got you guys some stuff" they looked up from what they were doing Gunner got up and took the monster truck and muttered thank you. I walked over and handed the bear to Lucy and she just giggled. I walked out of the room closing the door this will be a fun life to live.

**Okay a little bit shorter let me know what you think**. **Remember review=update**


End file.
